Babysitting
by padmeamihoodaha
Summary: first fanfic, try to post around every 2 days please read and review! btw another writer wrote a very similar one that I felt like moving the story on, hats off to you my friend Anakin and Padme are stuck with Sola's kids a few times, some of mistakes and mishaps


Padme and Anakin were sound asleep in their bed when they both were awaken by several knocks on the door. Padme took a deep breath "Can you get that Ani?" she sighed. "I just came back from training of non stop fighting, you can get it." Anakin will do anything for his wife, but one thing is for sure, he does not like being bothered in his sleep. Ever since he left his mom he's had trouble sleeping. Padme's presence helps, but he still treasures sleep, due to his nightmares. He's never been one to awaken either.

"I'm a senator, I work all day too. Go get it."

"No" replied Anakin, turning over. He was the only other person more stubborn than Padme.

"Be a man go get it" she demanded.

"No" he said like a child.

Padme didn't even respond, she pushed him off the bed. He groaned and trudged his way through the living room. He was expecting a droid at the door, not caring of his appearance (no shirt, ruffled hair, and an unpleasant look on his face) he opened the door to look down at two little girls.

"Uuuuuh isn't it too late for scout cookies?" he asked confused. The girls seemed farmiliar but he was so tired and grumpy he didn't bother trying to search his memory.

One of the little girls handed him a note saying "this is from mommy." Not knowing whom 'mommy' is he read it.

_Sorry for this unexpected visit, your cousin decided to get married. Secretly of course. Witnesses needed._

_Thanks, _

_Sola_

Anakin now understood who they were and wasn't too happy. Him and Padme had just finished some together time in the bedroom earlier (he had just came back from war again) and likes to wake up peacefully, at leisure next to his beautiful Padme. He yelled "Padme! Your nieces are here, I guess." And with that the kids ran straight into the direction of the bedroom screaming her name. "No wait!" Anakin yelled. The girls stopped to at the knob and looked at him. "She's getting changed…" Padme still had to get some appropriate clothes on to wear around children. "Why? Is she naked?" the girl asked intrigued. "No" Anakin said truthfully, but she was close. Before they could ask more Padme walked out and reached down to pick up both of the girls, and give them a good squeeze. Anakin wanted to go back to bed considering it was 3:00 in the morning and this was his time off. Right before he got in Padme stopped him, "Where are you going?"

"Back to bed." He said flatly.

"No way your leaving me alone" and she pulled his arm towards the couches. Padme set the girls down on the couch and asked them if they wanted to watch a movie. They gave an enthusiastic reply of yes. Padme left the room to get the box of movies they had in the large messy closet. "Ani stay here while I get the movies."

Anakin rolled his eyes and sat on the couch tinkering with one of his space ship models. The girls giggled at him. "Your name's Ani? Isn't that a girl name?" Anakin rolled his eyes. "no my names Anakin, but I don't let people call me that. "

"Than why does Padme call you Ani?"

"Because she's my wife and I let her" he said looking at beautiful Padme in the corner.

"Can we call you Ani?" one said.

"No"

"Why?'

"Because I don't let people call me that."

"Than why do you let Padme?"

"Because I love her" he finished with a smile just as she returned with a box of movies. Anakin in the happy mood pulled her over to him and tried to give her a kiss intinctivly. The two girls found this entertaining and looked at each other and giggled. Padme pulled away smiling. "Ani we have guests her, don't be rude." She said teasingly. "I know I just couldn't help it." He said flirtasiously.

"So which one?" she held out all of them. The girls chose the scariest one and refused anything else. Right when they were about to start the movie Padme stopped.

"Oh wait! The popcorn! Oh Ani the girls need to have popcorn." The girls nodded their heads eagerly. "And drinks!" they added.

"Fine I'll get it-" "No" Padme cut him off.

"Why?" he asked sitting back down.

"Because your going to buy all of your food as well, so stay here with the kids and I'll get the popcorn." She decided. Before he could even protest she had the keys and was out the door.

He turned to the two girls waiting for him to say something. "So you guys like it here on Courascunt?" he asked heading to the kitchen.

"NO Naboo is so much better." The girl said.

"I agree but its nice here too. You know Padme and I spent our honeymoon on Naboo and a lot of our breaks. See" He held up a picture frame with a collage ofhim and Padme. One of them in the grass laughing, one of him off guard one of her off guard and one of them kissing. The girls took intreast in that one.

"Do you and Padme kiss?" they looked at him sheepishly. He was looking in the fridge now. "Of course" he said plainly. "A lot?" they asked. "Yes" he said once again. "How long?" they were really curious now. "Depends" he said taking out a bag of chips. "What was the longest you've kissed her for?" one asked. He thought about it for a few seconds and then said "two hours maybe" focusing back on his chips. He was enjoying their reactions. He walked back into the TV room. The two girls were blown away. "OMG HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" she said goofily half laughing. Truth was he was talking about when him and padme fooled around two hours straight and there was lots of kissing. Anakin turned on the TV and sat there eating his chips. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" one asked. "Oh I'm sorry does that bother you?" he said rather defensively. He really didn't like wearing his shirts around the house unless there was company. These little kids didn't mean that much company to him. "No" they giggled. The chips went empty and he went back to the kitchen, Anakin was always eating whenever he could, all the Jedi work makes an appetite plus his tall physic. He walked into the kitchen and got some cereal milk and a bowl out. The two girls consulted with each other and looked at Anakin.

"Have you seen Padme naked?" she said half laughing.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked curiously while pouring the milk.

"Uuuh Educational Purposes. Our teacher says we can ask personal questions if its for educational purposes." They said. Anakin knew they obviously had know idea what they were talking about.

"Oh, than yes." It's not that he was fooled, he was just enjoying their reactions and really didn't care, nor know about the restrictions for kids their age.

They squealed "how many times?"

"A lot" he said getting a spoon.

They freaked out even more and looked again at each other. "Why do you spy on her?"

"Why would I spy on my wife? I see her naked all the time."

"Do you make sex with Padme?"

"You mean do I have sex with Padme?" Anakin corrected.

"Yes!" they said nodding enthusiastically.

"Yup" he said pouring more milk in.

Now they were jumping.

"A lot?" they asked.

"Sure" he said honestly.

Just then Padme walked through the door "ok I got it! And the some drinks." The girls ran immeadiatly to the popcorn.  
"Padme! Padme! Ani said you guys have kissed for two hours straight!" "What was it like?" "Did it feel good?" both of the bombarded her with questions.  
She walks over to the kitchen and finds Anakin sitting there eating his cereal as if nothing happened. "Anakin!" she says annoyed. "What? We did, basically." He shrugged. Padme ignored it and set up the movie. She called Anakin in the TV room, this was his movie after all. She didn't want them to watch it alone, it was scary. She wasn't happy about the girls picking it but they refused anything else. As Padme was setting up the movie the girls took notice of Anakin staring at Padme as he usually does with a smile on his face.

"Your staring at her butt!" whispered one of them and the other giggling.

"No I'm not!" but he really was. When the girls would leave he was planning to get some action in.

"Does that bother you or something?" he asked defensively.

"No but its weird…"

He shrugged it off and returned to staring at Padme.

"I dare you to kiss her" one of the little girls said.

"Why?" he said.

"Because we never saw you do it." They excused.

When Padme went to sit down Anakin pulled her waste over to his lap and gave her a kiss. The girls jumped.

"Ani not in front of the girls." She said pulling away.

"No its ok" said the girls.

"Ya its fine" Anakin smirked, trying to sneak another kiss in. Padme rolled her eyes sitting down on the cushin, though she preferred his lap.

"ok we're ready" she said and with that Anakin pressed play.

The movie was about a stand alien cereal killer in a strange alien-er mask killing everyone in the town who had sex, and there were many jump scenes. Padme would fast-forward those scenes where the couples would be kissing and stuff, though the girls didn't care about missing those scenes. They had Anakin and Padme.

Anakin put his arm around her waist, rubbing very teasingly trying to get her excited. The girls didn't say a thing. Anakin tried sneaking in a silent kiss here or there but it didn't last long. Towards the end Anakin was in the middle, Padme draped on his shoulders, laying next to him on his arm the two girls asleep. When they got scared they jumped over to Anakin, who was emotionless the whole time. He spent the movie trying to get Padme's attention, by rubbing in some sensitive areas as well as rubbing his face lightly against her whispering sweet compliments. The girls eventually fell asleep and him and Padme took the advantage to kiss. He put his hand through her hair and around her neck, occasionally grasping her hair. Wait wat wait." She stopped.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Let's not do this here take the girls to their beds and I'll meet you in there." She got up.

"Wait" he said, she turned around.

"Can we?" he pleaded with a face that she almost couldn't refuse.

"No it's too risky." She said a bit oddly. Little did he know there was a smirk on her face when she turned back around.

Anakin let out a sigh in frustration, "I work so hard but still your not satisfied…" he said throwing his arms up in defeat. So he went to pick up one of the girls and took her to the guest room as he to the other.

He walked back in his room to find the lights dimmed a bit. _That's a good sign…_ he thought in his head. He slowly walked to the bed as if he didn't take notice for anything. He heard the closet creek a bit. He got up and slowly entered Padme's closet. It was pitch black and he was suddenly greeted with a surprise kiss. He felt a small hand rub up from his waist and to his neck and another pulling his head down to reach her mouth. He could feel she was wearing very little, but very sexy. She pulled him down to the floor and pushed him over so that he was on the floor and she was on top. They both got more and more involved and more and more greedy. It involved his tongue attacking hers, Anakin grasping her beautiful hair (occasionally pulling it down very roughly to reach her neck), lip biting, and more.  
After a few minutes of just this he tilted his head up a bit and she began to kiss his neck. He caught his breath and spent those seconds feeling up her shape and enjoying her soft nibbles and kisses.

"Well you seem excited." He commented.

She went back up to kiss him humming a little "Mhm" and returned to viciously attacking his mout. He stood up with her legs around his waist and arms tightly around his neck. He pulled her under the covers with him just in case. She started pulling on his waistband and he looked at what was under him. He saw her beautiful body that he missed touching so much during the war, what he waits for, what he works for. All this made him extremely happy and only made his ambition stronger to give her one of the best nights of her life. He attacked her chest with kisses and nibbles and subtle tongue movements that sent her body buzzing, as he grasped her hair tightly. He finally went back up and unhooked her bra strap and pulled down her bottom. He was on top this time, and put as much pleasure into her as he could. Padme clawing his back for dear life leaving marks for tomorrow, and there sure would be some hickeys on both of them. Mostly Anankin because Padme had a habbit of biting. Moans come out of her mouth, and screams lots of screams. She didn't mind one bit what he was doing, she loved him and missed him so much, she savored every moment of it. Anakin was in pure heaven not stopping for anything. He couldn't get enough, shaking the stable bed, grabbing her hair attacking her neck/lips, kissing her chest and whispering in her ear how much he loves her, how he'll miss this so much, he will do anything for her, etc. On the other hand Padme's screaming and moaning involved her yelling his name pleading for more. After about an hour or two of this they stopped and layed with each other, Padme locked between his him and his large arms tightly around her. She placed her hand on his chest and the other stroking his sweating bangs and just rubbing his face. He was rubbing her back up and down saying I love you over and over. They suddenly heard whispering, now that it was quiet. He pulled himself up and Padme turned. He put his pants on and walked over to the closet. There he found to little girls sitting there staring at him

"What the!" he yelled Padme sat up with the blanket covering her. "What is it?!"

"Your nieces!"

They were in the living room now, the girls on one side and Anakin and Padme on the other. Anakin was sitting there very upset staring at them very very angry.

"What the hell were you doing in our room." He said sternly,

The two little girls obviously frightened made Padme rub his back to calm him.

"girls what were you doing in there?" Padme said with controlled anger.

"we heard you screaming and the bed shaking- and we found a way from our closet to yours." _How could I have been so foolish_ Padme thought, she usually doesn't get carried away like that but they just went crazy at the wrong time,

"And why didn't say anything to us? Hm? Maybe told us to let you sleep"

"Because we were wondering what making sex looks like…"

"Well maybe you can ask **YOUR PARENTS TO SHOW YOU**"

the two little girls jumped back in his anger.

"Ani!" Padme scolded. One thing he hated was people walking in on his time. Anakin did not like being disturbed with Padme almost as much as he did with sleep. When Anakin is awaken from his pleasure or trance he gets furious. He never lets enyone in on his prized possession.

"Look girls lets talk about what happened." Said Padme. "What did you hear?"

"We heard you screaming and yelling and saying Ani a lot and saying more and screaming yes." They older one said in the most innocent look she could smolder. Padme was very embarresed.

"Well girls me and Anakin I were just busy, I suggest you forget about all of this and we'll talk tomorrow."

They went back to bed with Anakin cranky as ever.

"Ani what's wrong?" he was looking outside the window with his arms crossed pouting.

"We need to isolate our bedroom, apperantly make it sound proof…"

"No we don't that was just an accident.." she said going up behind him.

"Yes we do, this isn't normal Padme they saw us doing our private stuff and they-they-they saw us!" he sat up yelling.

"Shhhhh calm down." She put her hand on his chest automatically calming Anakin. He began to exaled heavily with rage.

"Look no more fun when their over ok?" we don't need anything to stop sound from escaping." she soothed. Anakin huffed in anger.

He turned over to her stroking her hair. "I love you" she looked into those dreamy blue eyes and felt that passion. She was overwhelmed and skipped a few beats.

"Oh I love you too Ani" she said and kissed him as hard as she could. He picked her up and took her to the bed.

They layed there loving each other and waited for morning to come.


End file.
